


The Mage That Ruffles

by the_never_was



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Other, Romance, Wicked Grace talk, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_never_was/pseuds/the_never_was
Summary: A few old one-shots I dug up of a male mage Treveylan I played that romanced Josie.Have some cute.





	1. Ruffled

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/DA:I belong to Bioware.  
> (From 2015)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an Inquisitor ruffles Josie by being hard to classify and sexy to her innocence.

 

 

It had been nearly two weeks.

And for the first time in the extremely busy Ambassador Montiliyet's life, she had felt bored. Listless. Restless.

He wasn't here in Skyhold.

Even when he was, around doing business of his own, she was able to handle it. The moments passed in Val Royeaux after securing the contract release upon her life had haunted her in the most tantalizing ways. And not only had he said the most wonderful and desirous things, but he had afterward conferred with Leliana about, of all matters, herself. About love and relationships and things best just left discussed in private sanctuary.

Of course she hadn't wanted to presume. Yet apparently she had been right to. He had, after all, said he should have composed a ballad or sent roses to make his intention all the more clear.

Josephine rocked a little side to side in her large chair at her desk and tapped her pen nib against the inkwell.

The latest excursion was to finish business in the Western Approach and the Hissing Wastes, if there were enough supplies for the party and the camps. Because while Leliana and Cullen's networks combined to make supply pipeline to all the Inquisition camps spread among the outlying regions, the Inquisitor always took extra with him to his destinations. Usually, she knew, the packages carried some more personal and morale boosting items like sweets or books. Word had spread about how generous such a subtle thing was.

By the Maker it was hard to pass this time, as strange as that seemed. Josephine had been a whirlwind of activity, responding to nobility letters, writing reports, requesting information from contacts and arranging meetings and gold transfers to get even more information. Even Leliana had knowingly appraised her even more determined work ethic. But it still seemed like the hours were long, the sun taking twice its regular time to journey across the sky each day.

And strangely enough Cassandra had paused by her door before the party left to quietly say she would, as always, ensure the safety of the members.

Josephine wasn't stupid, obviously. She blushed furiously as the Seeker left, a tiny smile on her usually concentrated face. What Josephine was, though, was shy and innocent. She had admittedly spent so much of her youth and recent years trying to regain her family's titles and reputation, holding the group together and keeping her siblings out of political and societal disasters. There had been little time for flirting aside from what was expected through the Game and parties. Little time to learn how to handle such feelings inspired by certain types of people.

Horns ringing out loudly and proudly made her start in her chair. Josephine laughed to herself, a hand on her chest, and rose to go outside and greet the Inquisitor and the party upon their triumphant return. Normally she would be polite and discuss any new developments with he and others before returning to her duties, but this time she was forcing herself not to dance from foot to foot in nervousness.

What should she say or do differently? Should she be different at all? Of course she supposed that should matter most in a personal conversation with the Inquisitor—Andaris, as he kept reminding her to call him.

Josephine joined Cullen and the strange spirit boy Cole atop the stairs as the group came across the huge stone bridge into Skyhold. She tried not to clutch her fingers together as she spotted him. She'd always found him handsome, despite her past professional distance, but today it seemed like she saw him for the first time all over again. He looked glorious astride the large white stallion, the metal on his armor reflecting in the sun and the magic of his staff lightly sparking behind him. His golden hair was swept to the right of his face and head, the styled shaved part near his left ear visible. The dark tattoos on his tanned face contrasted with his lavender eyes and soft lips.

Her heart positively ached when he looked up at her from his mount and smiled, slowly and then sensually. Just at her.

Josephine tried desperately to control her pulse and waved slightly down at him. Andaris tilted his head politely in a small bow and spurred the stallion toward the stables, the rest following him on their own horses.

Cullen coughed a little next to her, which made her blush, but he smiled and said nothing. The strange boy Cole, though, spoke up. “Powerful and strange and overwhelming. She feels shy but in adoration. The Left Hand watches carefully.”

“Cole,” Cullen murmured softly and tilted his head to the side.

“Oh. I wasn't supposed to say that,” Cole inferred and disappeared with a poof.

Josephine jumped at the event, making the ex-Templar chuckle. “It is unnerving!” she complained.

“ _He_ is unnerving, you mean.”

“That, too. Have you reports ready?” she asked, eyes fixed on the group of four going under the stair arch to come around and walk up to the main hall entrance.

Cullen nodded. “Yes. A few and a few more that I need his opinion for to proceed.”

“I have the same,” Josephine replied. “Interesting how that works. At first the Inquisitor was mostly a symbol of resistance and change, and now we truly do have a leader in him.”

Cullen shifted a little and crossed his arms with a sigh. “I judged him a little unfairly at first.”

“Because he is a mage?”

“Partly. Well, yes, given my experiences, but I wasn't quite sure how...kept together he could be from what he'd come through. If the magic in his hand could have other effects on the mind.”

“Now that he is studying rift magic, we know that's not a worry for certain.”

“Indeed.”  
  
“Lookit the two chatty ones,” Sera called out with a sneaky grin.

Cassandra smiled a little. “Much to discuss, I'm sure.”

“Can't it wait? We need a drink, Inquisitor! I mean, we killed a _dragon!_ ” Iron Bull coughed out a harsh laugh and slapped a huge hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder.

Josephine met Andaris's eyes with a loud gasp. “You did _what?_ ”

He smiled assuredly as he came close to her. “We killed a high dragon.”

“Do not worry, Josephine. It was rather distracted by a certain excitable Qunari we know. We were not in as much danger as you could imagine,” Cassandra quickly inserted.

The Antivan slanted her eyes toward her...what was he exactly? Not a suitor, as they were far more involved. Courting, really, just...unofficially, she supposed. Not a lover quite, uh, yet. “I'm just glad you are safe. When we start receiving letters at Skyhold about the Inquisitor killing dragons, I will not be so surprised. Though a bit more notice than this would have been...nice.”

“I'm fine. We made out great, actually. The fire tonics worked perfectly, and I timed my barriers,” Andaris replied, stepping closer. In front of the rest he took one hand and lightly raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there. “And now great spoils we have.”

Josephine fought the smile and shook her head as he released her hand.

“Don't worry about our mage here, Ambassador. He had me. Dragon wasn't gonna touch him. At least not, uh, much,” Iron Bull laughed.

“I do not want to know any more,” Josephine replied and shook her head in good humor as the entire group walked into the main hall. They passed some visiting Orleasian nobility, who all took their moments to greet the Inquisitor and speak with him. Cullen groaned and walked onward toward the War Room, not even bothering to wait. The others split up; Sera and Bull to the kitchens and Cassandra to speak briefly with Solas.

Josephine politely waited and caught the many looks leveled her way through the nobles' masks. Just when she considered walking ahead and meeting him in her office, he shook off the last of the nobility and joined her, rolling his eyes safely in the right direction as he did so. “Must we entertain them?” he mumbled under his breath.

She laughed a little, quietly, and opened the connecting hall door. “Cullen and Leliana wish to speak with us in the War Room,” she announced a little louder than necessary to the crowd feet away which was without doubt listening to every word it could.

Josephine knew rumors were spreading like wildfire throughout Skyhold and from there to Orlais and onward. Some said the pair snuck off in the middle of the night often. Others whispered about seeing them in dark halls. And yet others, the ones that made her pause and not simply filter words, wondered if there was a betrothal in the works.

It had, to say the least, brought her to a few realizations: She was the Ambassador, the Inquisition's representative, and needed deference. He was the Inquisitor, a symbol that couldn't and shouldn't be trifled with now given the support they were receiving. Too much was going on for proper courting and even the talk of, well, betrothing. Of marriage. And marriage seemed so far away and honestly terrifyingly impossible, even if she was quickly falling...desperately. Her family would be scandalized at her behavior as of late.

The moment the outer doors to her office hallway shut Josephine felt him press her against the wall. Strong, leather bound arms held her to him, and he bent his handsome face to kiss her. She sighed at his lips, parting hers when he pressed for access and felt his tongue slide over hers. Andaris moaned a little and clutched her tighter. Her arms wound around his neck, one leg brazenly wrapping around the back of his calf.

“I missed you,” she whispered when his lips trailed to her neck and jaw. Her fingers fisted in that golden hair, needing the physical connection.

Andaris smiled against her cheek and kissed her again. “I missed you, too. The moment Bull saw that dragon and wanted her, all I could think of was your wrath if he got me killed. Of how I would traverse the Fade and take his horns as prizes.”

“Were you remotely safe?”

“As much as possible. It wasn't as dangerous as I thought, but that might have been because we had extra cautionary protections with us. Luckily. Next time I will plan well ahead with scouts as to the type of dragon, size, and whatnot,” he explained and pressed his forehead to hers.

Josephine blinked as she stared into those strange eyes of his. “Next time?”

“It's rather likely. Once others know we've taken the beast down, they may wish one troubling them to be killed. Best to be prepared either way, yeah?”

“Just be careful. As much as you can. I worry when you leave, and I become a bit agitated until your return,” she admitted and shyly glanced away.

The left corner of his mouth raised in a small smile. He stroked her cheek carefully with his gauntlet. “Trust me. You are not alone in agitation. I simply have things trying to kill me which serve as better distractions than paperwork.”

“And that does not help the worrying problem,” she retorted with a light laugh and sighed as he kissed her a final time before releasing her.

He straightened, his eyes traveling her. “Let's get business out of the way. After that I'm going to relax as best I can with some dinner. And you.”

“That so, Inquisitor?”

“ _Josephine_.”

“Andaris.”

“Better, dear,” he grinned and took her hand, leading her down the hall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a flirt, so what.


	2. Mages and Templars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chatter during Wicked Grace.  
> (We all imagined that one Templar/Mage story, haven't we.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters/DA:I belong to Bioware.  
> (From 2015)

 

 

The majority of the group (all but Leliana, Solas, and Vivienne) sat at Varric's suggestion to play Wicked Grace. Josephine was thrilled. It had been years since she'd played, but it had always been fun and she knew it was an evening together that they could all use—one without missives and fear and a magister hovering over them.

Varric had smartly emptied the bar for the evening by arranging for a small troupe to perform near the stables. The entertainment drew the normal soldiers who would populate the bar and eavesdrop or attempt to join this more private engagement. It wasn't that they didn't wish to associate with their own men and women, Josephine reflected. It was that those people didn't see them as who they were but the roles they were forced to live, Andaris being the most important. And that was Varric's point. They all needed a little reminder that they were still people. Friends.

Andaris sat down to her left, a sly grin and a quick kiss to her temple greeting her. Josephine blushed and ignored the telltale snickers around the table. Cassandra huffed to the left. “Oh, shut up. I think it is rather...sweet.”

“You would, Seeker,” Varric countered with a smirk and quickly leaned back out of Cassandra's fast reach for his head.

“To be fair I can't blame you. Finding companionship in a sticky emotional romantic mess isn't easy and some may say unwise at this time, but it is, I believe, the best way to deal with the day's events,” Dorian replied and stretched his neck, rotating his head around a little.

Andaris chuckled, the sound of his deep voice making Josephine smile just as much as their hands briefly touching under the table. It didn't take long for the game to start, for smart remarks and drinks to be shared. Iron Bull almost fell out of his chair at one point, pretending to look at someone's cards while reclining backward. Sera gave up once her silvers got taken; she ended up curled beneath the table, sipping a cup and singing very dirty little ditties. The rest passed around some breads and cheeses to have with their wine, laughing at small jokes and groaning at losses.

At present they were laughing at a story Cullen had just finished concerning a very underdressed templar saluting a hall full of people and walking out gloriously nude. Josephine giggled, unable to handle the imagery Cullen so colorfully painted.

Varric spoke up at that point, a curious look aimed at Andaris.

“Okay, Trevelyan. You've got to have a story or two from Ostwick,” the dwarf drawled and sipped his drink.

Andaris smirked at his hand and placed his next bet. “Oh, a few.”

“I'm sure you've got something from the Circle,” Cullen remarked and earned a few nods from around the table.

Blackwall folded with a snort. “Probably something Templar related.”

Andaris seemed to seize up for a second, which made Josephine confused. She glanced to him, concerned, and Dorian let out a loud laugh. “Oh, no. You _didn't_.”

The two men met their gazes, and Andaris broke first.

“Oh, that is just _rich_.”

“What? What is rich?” Cole asked seriously. "Is it wealthy?"

Dorian folded his cards and crossed his arms with a handsome smirk. “Well, I think our dear Inquisitor was a rather naughty mage.”

“Naughty?” Josephine asked, curiosity evident on her face.

Andaris briefly looked to her and then caught Cullen's eye. Cullen stared at him for a moment, sighed, and shook his head. “You know, it was always hushed, but I heard stories.”

“About?” Cassandra asked, brows furrowed.

“Mages and Templars, Seeker,” Varric replied.

“Duh, Varric. But what about them?”  
  
“Mages _and_  Templars!”

Iron Bull almost spit his drink at that and let out a huge chuckle. “Now that is just fantastic.”

“Andaris?” Josephine prompted. To be honest she felt nervous as he sat stiff before he finally relaxed and folded his hand as well. She had sort of guessed Varric's meaning.

He let his right hand gently rest upon her shoulder as he looked back to Cullen.

“It hadn't been intentional. It just...happened.” Andaris glanced around in defeat. “Well, there was this female Templar.”

“Ohhh, Maker,” Cassandra groaned and slapped her cards down.

“It always does 'just happen' doesn't it,” Dorian supplied with a light smile.

Andaris laughed a little. “I was so foolish and young. Barely eighteen. She was new to Ostwick's Circle. Myra. Little thing, but tough. Scared as well as aroused most of us.”

“They usually do,” Cullen joked and ruffled his hair with his hand.

“At the time I was in the process of being promoted. I'd done well as an apprentice and was rising rather quickly, which the First Enchanter was pleased about. And then I met Myra. She was helping out this child who'd just been brought. This was maybe six years ago. And I just...was wowed by that. Many of the Templars either ignored us as much as possible until they _had_ to deal with us or they baited us or, the very few like Myra, helped. The child had just survived a horrific encounter in the Fade. She was brought to the Circle, feared and spited. And she was just...crying. Said she was scared to sleep because she might hurt her mommy again.”

Josephine's heart ached as she listened to the pain in Andaris's voice. Even Cullen looked away.

Andaris continued, “So when I saw Myra holding her, kissing her, telling her she would be there and be her friend, I couldn't stop seeing it. Later I got a chance to speak with her to thank her for being kind. She actually glared at me. I think she initially thought I was being pompous about it—a way to lord over the Templars in the Circle. Eventually she realized I was sincere, though it took some time. And after that, well. I was very glad to be promoted to private quarters. We were finally caught, and she was threatened with a transfer if she didn't avoid me. The First Enchanter was a family friend and was persuaded to keep the...liaison a secret.”

“All right. Caught where?” Blackwall asked, a tell tale brow rising.

“The library at night. Most of our clothes were still on, thankfully, though they'd been on their way off.”

“Shameful,” Cassandra laughed.

Varric snorted. “Taught the Templar to appreciate magic, eh?”

“Something like that,” Andaris replied and slid his eyes to Josephine who had sat a little straighter. “Of course that was simple attraction. A youthful love. Nothing substantial.”

The table hushed in a conspiratorial way. Josephine smiled a little at that and shook her head. “Is that so?”

“Trust me Lady Montiliyet, when I wish to be I can become a singularly focused individual. And I am focused on _you_ ,” Andaris ignored the calls and leaned over to press a full kiss on a very surprised Josephine.

“Damn, boss!” Bull toasted.

“Focused, I see,” Josephine chastised, but kissed him back briefly before reshuffling the cards.

Cole had moved without anyone noticing until he was uncomfortably close to Josephine's side, stretching across to look at Andaris with a peculiar look on his face. Everyone paused, staring at the physical spirit being with utter confusion.

Andaris quickly leaned in. “Cole, sit back. You're inside Josephine's personal space without permission.”

“What? Oh.” With a poof he reappeared standing behind Andaris and moved to eye him once more.

“Cole?”  
  
“You, uh, okay kid?” Varric asked.

Cole peered closer until Andaris was backed against Josephine and inching, noticeably, toward her lap. “They weren't always that color. They used to be blue.”

Murmurs went around, along with many an odd look aimed at Cole.

Andaris smiled and straightened a little away from Josephine's chair. “Oh. Yes. They were blue.”

“And now they are...purple.”

“Yes.”

“Because of your magic? Young and scared, awakening from the Fade, you open your eyes to the lightning all around you in your room, the burning and smoke....” Cole trailed off, spirit eyes misty in thought.

Andaris tightened his mouth. “Yes. My eyes changed color that night.”

“Now that's abnormal, even for a mage,” Cullen spoke up.

Cassandra hummed and scooted forward, resting her face upon her interlaced hands. “I always assumed it happened during the event where you appeared out of the Fade and fell in front of us.”

The Inquisitor shook his head at her. “It was debated at the Circle when I arrived. What was eventually agreed upon as the most likely reason came from my memories of that night. It's true I'd been in the Fade. I hadn't been aware I had any magical talent before then. But that was the night I was almost overtaken by a demon. It was a pride demon, a powerful electrical force, yet somehow I was able to break the connection it tried to forge in me, even as a child. And when it happened, I think the demon's energy rebounded through me after I pulled from the Fade in my dream.”

“Fascinating,” Dorian murmured, a hand on his chin.

“And you still have a special connection to that magic in particular, don't you?” Josephine asked. She leaned forward and pressed her face to his shoulder, smiling when his strong hand lightly gripped her thigh.

“Yes. I'm strongest with it, as Solas is with frost. Or Dorian with fire, I guess.”

“I do like flames,” Dorian quipped. "All the better to burn annoying people."

The table erupted in laughter.

“All right people. Let's go one more round and call it a night. Who's in?” Varric said.

Andaris tossed in a silver. “I've got to get my dignity back.”

“Oh, dearest, you can try,” Josephine teased and added her silver.

Cullen snickered at her. “Not this time Josephine. You can't always win.”

She shrugged elegantly with a twinkle in her eye.

Twenty minutes later Andaris smacked the table with an open palm, laughing as he shouted in victory. Josephine smiled at him, happy to see him carefree for the moment. The rest were concentrated on Cullen's rather visible form as he'd bet wrong and, well, lost his clothes.

Andaris chuckled across the table, his hand taking Josephine's on his leg. “I think you're done, Commander.”

“And I think there's going to be a rematch. Some other day.”

Cassandra rose with a grin and shook her short hair. “I better leave. I'm not waiting to see the Commander on his walk of shame back to the barracks.”

“Nope,” Blackwall joined in. "Don't want to see it, either."

Dorian crossed his arms. “Well, I do.”

Cullen glared.

“What? Oh, fine. Be that way.” Dorian winked jokingly, but rose and followed most of the party out, all of them saying their goodbyes and good nights.

Andaris took Josephine's hand the second they were alone. “Come and stay with me.”  
  
“Oh? How scandalous! You do realize the Comte du Parquette is....”

“Josephine,” he teased and pulled her close. “Give them scandal. I want some time. Just us.”

“Just us,” she echoed shyly.

"Yes. Just us."  
  
Josephine flushed, visible even in the dark, as the Inquisitor led her away.

 

 

 

 


End file.
